


Game, Set, Merlin

by keeperofstories



Series: Game, Set, Merlin [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blowyjobs, Coming Out, Fatherly Gaius, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Fill: I <3 BJs shirt, M/M, handjobs, pansexual!Gwaine, tennis player!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur and Merlin celebrate getting to be exactly who they are.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Game, Set, Merlin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906402
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Game, Set, Merlin

"I did it," Arthur said as he wrapped his arms around Merlin, pressing a smile into his neck. "I officially handed in my notice." Merlin leaned back against Arthur, sighing happily as he grabbed onto Arthur's encircling arms. 

"Way to go," Merlin said. "How'd your father take it?" 

Arthur turned Merlin around and dragged him into a languid kiss before saying, “I don’t want to talk about him. Today is about celebration, not him.” 

It had taken a long time for them to get here. After Merlin’s disastrous fall at the last Wimbledon Championships, the rehab had been intense. His body had soon recovered but it had taken longer for Merlin to recover mentally. His style of play was usually so aggressive, he couldn’t afford to be second guessing whilst out on the court, but it had taken time to work through the memory of feeling his leg collapse from under him and crashing to the ground. 

Arthur, too, had come a long way in the past year, moving away from what his father wanted his life to be and closer to the life that he wanted; spending less and less time obsessed with work, playing pick-up games with a local football league, transitioning from just giving tips of tennis players to actually coaching part-time, and being more open about what who he was—he’d even walked in the Pride Parade, with Merlin, of course. 

Merlin was a big part of the future Arthur envisioned for himself and today marked the beginning of his open, fulfilled life. 

“Were you wearing _that_ shirt when you gave your notice?” Merlin asked, merriment shining from his eyes as he took in Arthur’s appearance. 

“As it so happens, I was,” Arthur said, matching Merlin’s teasing tone. 

Suddenly, Merlin was leading Arthur through the Wimbledon locker room by his hand, shoving him into a bathroom stall. Merlin went to kneel down but Arthur stopped him with a wicked smile. 

“It’s my turn,” Arthur said, sinking to his knees and lowering Merlin’s Wimbledon white tennis shorts and pants to free his half-hard cock. Merlin’s head thunked against the stall wall as Arthur gave him a few firm strokes, bringing him to full hardness before swallowing around the head of Merlin’s cock. 

Arthur swirled his tongue, groaning around his mouthful, Merlin bucking slightly as the vibrations added another sensation against his sensitive skin. 

Arthur remembered when just the idea of sucking another man’s cock was intimidating and now he eagerly relaxed his jaw and throat, taking Merlin in deeper as he played with Merlin’s balls. 

“So good,” Merlin gasped out, voicing his appreciation over and over whilst also working to keep his hips still. His arms were locked above his head in an effort to keep himself under control, letting Arthur take complete command of his body. 

In the almost two years that they’ve been dating, Arthur had learned that blowjobs weren’t just about taking a cock in his mouth as far as it would go; there were myriad of possible sensations. Now that he had Merlin properly wet, Arthur pulled off, puffing light breaths against Merlin’s moist skin, before taking Merlin’s balls into his mouth, using his hand to stroke Merlin slowly as he did so. 

“Fuck, Arthur,” Merlin panted and Arthur pulled out completely to smirk. “Only if don’t injure yourself out there.” 

“Blackmail,” Merlin accused. 

“Incentive,” Arthur countered before returning his attention to Merlin’s cock, precome dribbling out which Arthur licked up with his tongue. Arthur then proceeded to lick Merlin’s entire length, starting at the base of his cock and taking his time to slide the flat of his tongue all the way up to the blunt head, peeling the foreskin back and swirling his tongue, before going back to the base and repeating the action. 

Arthur pressed a thumb against Merlin’s perineum as he shoved a hand down his own pants to give his own aching cock some relief, before once again taking Merlin in as deeply as he could. 

“I’m close,” Merlin gasped, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as Arthur started bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked around Merlin’s length every time he pulled away. 

Arthur swallowed around Merlin, his cock bumping the back of his throat and even going down a little bit, and held, choking slight but delighting in Merlin’s stifled shout as he came, Arthur taking every last drop of his come. 

Arthur pulled away, tears and drool covering his face but it was worth it to see the glazed look in Merlin’s eyes. Merlin pulled Arthur into an open-mouthed kiss before freeing Arthur’s own cock. Plastering himself to Arthur’s back, placing bruising kisses along his neck, Merlin took Arthur in a tight grip, stroking him slow. 

“Don’t you have a match soon?” Arthur asked as he tried to thrust his hips into Merlin’s fist, seeking more sensation. 

“True,” Merlin lamented and then sped up his strokes until Arthur came. 

“How’s it feel, Coach?” Gwen asked Arthur as he joined her, Gaius, Hunith, and the rest of Merlin’s team in the player’s box. 

“Uhhh,” Arthur said uncertainly, not quite sure what Gwen was referring to, reasonably certain it wasn’t the magnificent orgasm Merlin had just wrung out of him in the locker rooms. 

“You’re officially on the tour!” Gwen said happily, placing a shimmery party hat on Arthur’s head. 

“Oh, it’s really exciting,” Arthur laughed as he accepted the festive head gear. “So long as I’m never _Merlin’s_ coach.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” Gaius said, raising his eyebrow imperiously before squeezing Arthur’s shoulder paternally and saying, “I’m proud of you, son. You’re going to make an excellent coach. You’re ready.” 

“Course he is,” Gwaine said as he joined them, obviously not having heard what they’d been saying as he continued, “Look at his shirt. It’s not exactly subtle.” 

Gaius grimaced and Gwen giggled into her hand as Arthur looked down at his shirt with a proud grin. 

When Merlin had entered Arthur’s awareness at that fateful U.S. Open wearing this very shirt, Arthur had been resigned to living out his meticulously planned out, miserable life. He’d never had imagined he could have everything he had now. He was starting a career he loved, actual _friends_ , and, best of all, Merlin by his side. 

“You still haven’t told me where I can get one,” Gwaine pouted as he flopped down into the seat next to Arthur. 

“Sorry, I’m taken,” Arthur said cheekily. “You’ll just have to go looking elsewhere.” 

“Twat,” Gwaine said as he lightly knocked his knee against Arthur’s leg, Arthur laughing freely as he sat in the middle of a crowd, precisely where the cameras often lingered when showing the player’s box, wearing Merlin’s plain black shirt that proclaimed in large, bold letters “I Heart BJs”, with the shape of a heart where the word would be. Arthur had undergone many changes and he joyously celebrated them all; including the fact that he was finally comfortable enough with who he was to wear such a shirt. 

When Merlin came out onto the court, he pointed right at Arthur before blowing him a kiss. 

Arthur and the crowd laughed uproariously as they took in what Merlin was wearing. The dress code violation was so worth it as Merlin’s neon pink shirt read “My Boyfriend Came Out Today and All I Got Was This Stupid T-Shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> I think this'll be the end of this series, I feel like these two have come full circle :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
